I'm Alone
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Summary inside.  Please R&R!  This is only about Phoebe, and losing her sister. Suprise inside! Love you all.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. The idea is, but not the focus. How sad...**

**This story is about Phoebe. What if Tempest couldn't reset time? What if Prue had gotten hit by that bullet and died along with Piper who was never saved? And what if Paige didn't exist? This is Phoebe's memories of her two sisters, Piper and Prue. Some of these are Paige moments, but with Prue instead of Paige because I couldn't find enough Prue sister moments that I thought fit enough. Also, some of them aren't really sister moments, but they are family moments, so, it works. And they kinda are sister moments, 'cause they always include all three of them. Goes to the song _Hello_ by _Evanescence _and _Forgiven _by _Within Temptation_. Please read and review people!! Listen to the songs first.**

**PS: The Size Matters quote is the part where Leo heals the broken P3 sign. Let's just say Prue, Piper, and Phoebe got into a fight and they are just now forgiving each other.**

**_

* * *

_****_Playground schoolbell rings, again  
Rainclouds come to play, again _**

"The Book of Shadows." I turn the page and start reading. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing ?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello..._**

"The power of three will set us free." We continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around us. We keep chanting.

"I am not the only one!" Jeremy screams. "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!"

Jeremy explodes and disappears.

"The power of three," Prue says.

**_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_**

"Oh my God, I was so scared," I say to Prue.

"I know. I'm just glad you're safe," Prue tells me.

"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you," I say.

"I love you," Prue says.

**_Don't try to fix me  
I'm not broken_**

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night..." we keep chanting. Abraxas appears above us, in a cloud like shape.

"What are you doing? How'd you bring me here?" Abraxas asks.

"The oldest of Gods are invoked here," we chant. "The great work of magic is sought. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power."

**_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
Don't cry..._**

"Bright side? You won't have to worry about any complaints for the owner of the painting," I say.

"And you'll never have to worry about anybody getting a supernatural mayday from it," Piper chimes in.

"Yeah, well, thanks for getting ours, Phoebe," Prue smiles.

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_**

"Prue, Barbas has brainwashed you," I tell her.

"You're going to hurt my sisters," Prue ignores my cry.

"Prue, we're your sisters. Listen to me. You gave me the chicken pox," Piper says.

"Remember, I taught you how to French kiss," I reply.

"You broke your ankle when you were seven," Piper recalls. "Come on, Prue. We went to Duran Duran together. You stretched out my leg warmers."

"And then you gave them to me," I say.

"How do you know all this?" Prue asks.

"Because we're your sisters, Prue," I remind her.

"Sisters," Prue whispers.

**_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul_**

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Piper asks.

"What can't we do?" I say.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together," Prue says.

**_Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath_**

"Everyone has to vote on this. What if a building was on fire? Do you save five strangers or one sibling?" a bartender says.

"Five strangers," we all say.

**_All the time has passed you by_**

"That was a mistake in more ways than one," Piper explains.

"We know what you want. And we're gonna make sure you don't get it," I say.

"Even if it means losing our sister forever," Piper tells them.

**_For so long, I've tryed to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the problems on your own_**

"Uh, Piper? Wh-wh-whatta?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Piper tells us.

They orb out.

"Worried? I'm not worried, I mean of course they'll be back, right?" I say to Prue.

"Of course, I mean why would we worry?" Prue says.

**_Here I am  
Left in silence_**

"I promise my daughter will know of you," Charlotte says to us. "Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?"

"Melinda?" Piper asks.

"Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren," Charlotte answers.

"Oh," I say.

"What is it?" Charlotte questions.

"I uh... I think we're related," I tell her.

**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind_**

"Yeah, only with your sisters right down the hall," I comment.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we can't be together forever," Prue says to us.

"But it feels good that forever isn't today," Piper sighs.

**_All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine_**

"I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best," Cole says.

"I know it is," I say to him.

I walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. I kiss him.

"Phoebe?" Piper asks.

I move away from Cole.

I say, "I'm sorry too."

I place the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.

"Phoebe, no. No!" Cole says to me.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," I tell him.

**_I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_**

"That's it? That's the spell you spent all day working on?" Prue asks.

"Well it worked. Didn't it?" I answer.

"Oh, my gosh. How did you do that?" Claudia says.

"The power of three," I tell her.

"The power of point three," Piper corrects.

**_Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face_**

"She's still alive. Grab her hand," Prue orders.

"What?" I ask, confused.

Cole says, "I don't know how you got here, Prue. But if it's in any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to you."

"Grab her hand," Prue says sternly.

I touch Piper's hand and a light shines down on us. Cole throws an energy ball at us but it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Prue and I stand up.

"The Power of Three," I whisper.

**_I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape_**

"We are not leaving here without you," Prue tells me.

"Prue, we were sent here for a reason," I say. "Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. Why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die. But I don't want you to die because of me." We hug. "I love you."

**_To chase your demons away_**

"No, wait," Prue orders us. "You guys run, I'll hold him off."

"No," I say. "Prue, we're in this together." The triquetra on the Book of Shadows joins back up.

"Look the Book," I tell them.

**_For so long, I tryed to shield you from the rest of the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own_**

"The Power of Three," we hear Grams say. But Grams was dead.

"How is that possible?" Prue asks.

"I don't know," I tell her, "but it's gotta to be a good thing if we're all hearing it."

"Maybe it means we're connected," Piper answers.

"To be as one," I say aloud. "Maybe that's what the Book meant by the Power of One."

"The three of us working as one," Piper says.

**_Here I am  
Left in silence_**

"It's OK," Prue says to me.

"You're safe," Piper reassures.

"Thank you guys…for saving my life," I thank them. "All of them."

**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind_**

"Yeah," Prue says, "then she's gonna sacrifice us."

"Lets get this straight," Piper starts, "you guys summoned me to a cage where my powers don't work, so we can all die together!"

" Well, the plan has some flaws admittedly," Prue answers.

"We just have to stay positive," I tell them. "We have the power of three here, there is nothing stronger than that, right?"

_**All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine**_

"Okay, so where's Larry's soul?" I ask.

"Larry's saved. He's moved on," Prue answers.

"And that was worth risking your life for?" Piper questions.

"No," Prue says. "I wasn't risking my life. See I knew no matter how pissed off you got, you'd still come and save me. We are sisters."

**_I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_**

"Well," Prue says, "what if he doesn't exist anymore because his mum and dad don't exist anymore."

"No, if Piper were gone, I would sense it, I know it," I tell Prue.

**_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?_**

"I thought that you said that these were hard questions," Prue tells me. "That's easy, sibling. "

"Of course," Piper agrees.

"Ditto," I answer.

**_Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong_**

"Oh, I saw this," Mom says. "I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay."

"What did you see next?" I ask.

"I held you," she answers.

We all hug.

Why did you leave me in the silence?

"And you will find one," Prue says. "When you're ready."

"I can't remember the last time we talked like this," I tell her.

**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind_**

As they are leaving the workmen break the P3 sign.

"Piper?" Leo asks.

"Doesn't matter," Piper answers. "P3 doesn't exist anymore.

Prue looks at the broken sign.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Broken glass?" Prue asks.

"Broken glass that needs healing," Leo corrects. He finds the broken P3 sign. "Here it is. It's up to you."

"Can you do it?" Piper asks. Leo nods. "Well, then do it." Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow. "It looks like P3's is back."

_**All that stands forgiven**_

"Well," Piper begins. "I guess Grams really is a softy underneath it all. So, you guys going home?"

"Home is a relative term, but yeah, we're heading home," Prue answers.

"I," I say, "should get back and finish my origami dragon."

"Yeah, I understand," Piper tells us. "Well, you guys know you always have a home here and a room when you want it back. I mean, if you want it back."

All of us hug. Leo orbs Prue and I out.

**_You'll always be mine_**

"Well, I'm not," Prue says. "Alright, I'm scared. And you should be too. Okay, our lives, Piper, everything that we've worked for could be completely destroyed with-with one stupid mistake. Our entire future , our entire destiny could be wiped out just like that." Prue snaps her fingers and a gunshot goes off. Piper gasps. "What was that?" Piper looks down and sees blood on her shirt. Her hands are shaking. "Piper? Piper." Prue drops the Book of Shadows and grabs Piper before she falls. Prue looks at her hand and it has Piper's blood on it. "Oh!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He can't hear you. Leo. Something must have gone wrong," Piper says.

"Piper, don't you dare die on me," Prue orders.

"Prue, I'm cold. I-I-I can't feel my legs," Piper tells Prue. Prue lets out a sob.

"Pulse is dropping," a doctor informs.

"Don't go. I love you," Piper says in a near-tears voice.

The line on the heart monitor flattens out and Piper goes into full arrest.

"Oh god," Prue says out of astonishment and grief.

"Full arrest. Paddles!" Dr. Griffiths demands. Two doctors bring over the paddle machine. Dr. Griffiths picks up the paddles. "Gel." The nurse squirts some gel on a paddle and he rubs the two together. Prue stands back and cries. "Clear!" He uses the paddles on Piper but it doesn't work. "Recharge."

"Recharging," the nurse tells Griffiths.

"Clear!" he calls. He uses them again but still does not work. He stands back from Piper. Prue cries harder. Dr. Griffiths looks at Prue. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Prue sobs. She cries uncontrollably and puts her head on Piper. She then closes Piper's eyes. "Get out of here. Go!"

The doctors leave the room. A SWAT member stands outside the room and looks in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They killed her, Leo," Prue says with anger. Leo looks at Piper. "They think we're the demons now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue has covered Piper over with a blanket. A SWAT member outside has a gun pointed at the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The SWAT member fires his gun and the bullet goes straight through the wall, heading for Prue. It hits her right in the chest, blood spurting everywhere. Prue falls to the floor, never to rise again.

**_I know deep inside_**

A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Dad, Darryl, Leo, Cole and I are seated close to the priestess. I dab at my eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the names, read: "PRUDENCE MARIE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001" and "PIPER JANE HALLIWELL, 1973-2001" and under both names "Always and Forever in our Hearts and Minds

"That which belongs to fellowship and love," the priestess is saying. "That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sisters have passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sisters. O' blessed spirits, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles.

**_All that stands forgiven_**

_I stood on an empty platforn, over looking the bridge. I had ordered Leo to orb me up here. There was nothing he could do. He was also grieving over Piper and Prue's death, as was I. It's hard to lose your sisters, or in Leo's case, a wife and sister-in-law. I saw the lights. I took one more step and I was falling, falling toward the lights, the speeding cars. I hit, bones broke. I heard cars squeel on their breaks. Car doors slam, screams, dialling phones. Then more lights. Lights coming toward me. And I saw them. I saw my sisters, their arms wide open, waiting for me. And I knew everything would be all right. I was there, standing before them, them engulfing me._

_"We've been waiting for you," Piper tells me._

_"I love you," Prue says. We hug again, and walk off into the blinding light._

* * *

**Please review. I know it's long, but you can never get enough of my writing and rambling, right? Yeah, I know. Pretty please review, it makes my day. Love you all!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
